Friends and Traitors - Main Page!
Me: Yay~! I could finally be bothered to make the main page for Friends and Traitors!! Okay, well - Mika-chan's here too, but I'm tryping most of it! Mika: Yeah, right Me: -Covers Mika's mouth- To the fanfic~! WARNING: This is a HORROR fanfic. A lot of scenes may be unsuitable for younger readers, or may be quite gory. So...READ AT YOUR OWN RISK!!! Summary Sailor Star Academy seems like a long-ago dream, when a group of psychopathic, demon-like, murderers invade the calm and posh school. What would you do if you were trapped in your school, with only your friends? It's everyone for themselves as the murderers get busy. Students are beginning to switch sides to try to escape with their lives, and it's hard to know who's on your side. How do you know all your friends are true and not traitors? Plot It's just a normal Sunday at Sailor Star Academy. Students are lazing around or trying to do last-minute homework. Everything's completely average - until a mortified First-Year claims her best friend was murdered. The teachers begin to investigate, and soon enough - they find the mangled body of an 11-year-old girl is discovered in a dungeon. The entire school is searched, but no-one is found except students and teachers - so who killed the girl? Surely it couldn't be a pupil, or a member of staff...Or could it? The school is going to have to find out fast, because more and more students are dying and disappearing. No-one's getting into the school, and no-one's getting out - unless they're willing to risk their life. Can the students survive until their hero arises, or will their savior be too late? Characters (So far) Loretta Natsukoi Nathan Guardian Aki Tatsuko Hikari Natsuka Amai Hoho Olivia Natsukoi Izayoi Jayke Izayoi Mika Izayoi Chani Kira Kyandi Kira Rene Chokoreto Bani Nagumo Haruka Suzuno Fuyukoi Noame Tsuki Fukitsuna Merodi Kira Kotoni Akuji Tsukiakari Shiro Karyoku Kii Florence Wanna Join The Horror? Do you want to join in with the horror story? Fill this is, and post a comment! Name: (Last, first) Gender: Age: Clubs: (List on the Sailor Star Academy page. Please keep to age ratings!) Hair colour: Hair length: Hair style: Casual wear: Swimwear: Nightclothes: Sailor Star Uniform: (Check the SSA page for examples and ideas!) Relatives: (If you'd like their relatives to appear, please fill this in for them as well) Friends: Live or Die: (Are you okay with your character dying in the fanfic? I'd like a few people to die, but if not I can always make a few random characters to kill off~ >:D) Personality: (PLEASE PUT LOTS OF DETAILS!!!) Good or Bad: (Will your character be a good-guy, or a bad-guy? Or will they be a traitor, by turning bad from good? Or will they be a friend, by turning good from bad?) Skills: (Example: Running, dodging, jumping, hiding etc.) Mortal or Other?: (Is your character a human, or are they...something else?) (Immortals are generally bad guys, but it depends on what species you are) Extra info: (Anything we've missed? Please put it here, no matter how small!!) Artworks Me and Mika will both be drawing artwork for this fanfic~!! Including characters, scenes and much more~!! Also, in the character artworks, there'll be hints to whether characters are good or bad! See if you can spot them~!! (They're pretty tiny hints but oh well~) Noame Loretta F T Artwork.jpg|The first artwork, consisting of Loretta Natsukoi (left) and Noame Tsuki (right). Artwork by Mika-chan The End, or Just the Beginning... SkullCandy-hime 21:59, May 31, 2012 (UTC) Issho ni wa totemo sensai ni ukabudarou... Category:Fanfictions Category:Friends and Traitors Series